The Dress
by Gaellicious89
Summary: It's crazy how a little black dress could have so much meaning in two persons' life. It could change everything for the best, but also for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello my beautiful readers, for this long week-end here's a new story! I don't know if it will be a one-shot or if I will continue after! All depends on you and your comments, if you like this story or not, if you want this story to continue or not!

Once again, not pro-Gabby or pro-Matt, this is just a story inspired by the TV Show so calm down!

I apologize for some grammatical errors or conjugations, I do my best.

Hope you'll like this story and have a good read!

Happy Easter to you all!

Gaëlle

* * *

**GABBY'S POV**

Matt and I have decided to take a break a couple of months ago. We both knew that to choose me as a candidate on the Truck 81 was going to be a difficult test for us, so personally as professionally. But we chose by mutual agreement to try. The debuts were difficult, and then we managed to become used up to until this famous shift which made everything tip over. I screwed up, I admit it. I wanted to speak about it with Matt, who didn't want to listen to me. We didn't manage any more to make the difference between our professional relation of Lieutenant to Candidate, and our personal relation of fiancée to fiancé.

Our relationship started getting in the way of the job and the job in the way of our relationship. We couldn't discuss any more as a couple would do it every day after work. We were together on a daily basis, 24 hours a day, and we didn't discuss any more. We didn't know where we stand with each other: when he is my lieutenant? When he is my fiancé?

Then, I decided to leave, to give us some time apart to figure what we really want. Can we live without each other and have a better and simpler work relationship? Is it going to be better? Is it going to be worse? Is it going to allow us to review our lives and to make a new start? Is it going to allow us to work it out?

I love Matt; I love him more than anything or anyone. I've loved him for years now, but it started to be too difficult. I had so much pressure on me. I didn't want to disappoint him as a candidate, but I did, and since then, at home, he considered me only as a candidate who didn't respect his orders.

Thus I packed my affairs and I went to settle down temporarily at Brett's apartment. It wasn't easy. The first few days, we hardly spoke to each other with Matt. But little by little, our friendship got over it and we begin to find back certain complicity.

**MATT'S POV**

I cannot believe, how in a few months, my relation with Gabby was able to degrade to the point that she leaves our apartment.

I knew that working together was going to be difficult, but I thought that our relationship was strong enough to surmount it. I thought that we would be capable of putting aside our love relation at work, and our professional relation at home. But it was more difficult than I thought. Maybe this whole thing was too big for us as a couple.

After this "famous" shift where everything began to degrade, I told her things that I shall never have had say to the woman I love. I told her that she didn't respect me, as her lieutenant and also as her fiancé. I will never forget the reaction in her eyes to the second I pronounced these words. These words hurt her more than I wanted. Under the anger, we all say things we don't mean and this day I went too far. We have both our wrongs in our relationship, but I shall never have had tell her this kind of thing. I guess it's just easier to be angry at someone then it is to tell her you're hurt.

Gabby then decided to leave our apartment, and I didn't know how to hold her. I shall have put a fight for her. She felt so insecure since the death of Shay and her guilt that I shall have been here for her more.

The first days, the first weeks were difficult. I couldn't get Gabby out of my head; I wasn't ready to move on. I thought that was only a small break and that we were going to go back together very quickly. But it's not the case. It already took us a few weeks to find back a healthy and friendly relationship.

That dinner after Shay's memorial was a big step for us. We talked a lot as friends, and we decided to take us on hold to be able to start something new. I was agreeing with, I liked that idea because I love her so much, I can't live without her. When the timing is wrong, there's nothing you can do but either wait or move on. So if waiting and taking our love relationship on a hold was the only way to still have her in my life, I was in.

But then, I made the biggest mistake of my life sleeping with a stranger met at Molly's. Gabby learnt about it, she told me she wasn't mad, but I don't believe her, I know her so well. She's hurt, but she's too stubborn to admit it. That mistake makes me realize that Gabby is the only person that I want to share my life with, the only person I want to live with and the only person I want in my bed.

**GABBY'S POV**

One morning, at Brett's, by preparing me to go to work I'm looking in my closet for my jacket. This is when I fall on a little black dress, THE famous little black dress.

I bring the dress out of the closet, and I admire it. She reminds me so much happy memories. It's crazy how a garment can play such an important role in someone's life. It's a little black dress, skin-tight, with cracks on the sides that lets appear my caramel skin.

"Gabby! What are you doing? We're going to be late!" Brett screams from the living room. I don't answer, too lost in my thoughts.

Brett then knocks on my room door: "Gabby, are you ok?"

"Gabby?" she asks one more time.

"Oh, sorry, I'm coming!" I tell her, not wanting to put the dress back in the closet.

"This dress is so pretty!" she says to me, seeing I can't keep my eyes out of it.

"I haven't worn this in more than a year. This is my favorite little black dress. I mean, I love the turnout gear, but it feels like it's all I'm ever changing into these days." I say in a desperate tone.

"We should go out and you should wear it! Success guaranteed! Tomorrow, after shift we are going at the nightclub I was telling you about!" she says to me, clearly happy to enjoy the single life again.

"You know, this dress was the one I wear on our first night together with Matt…" I admit to her, tears building in my eyes.

"It doesn't amaze me that he didn't resist... You must be gorgeous wearing it!" Brett tells me, putting her hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"I had got ready to go out and to join him… I couldn't wait one more minute. I had put on this little black dress, my high black heels. I had left my hair wavy and falling on my shoulders, and I had put a dark red lipstick… But as I opened my front door, he was there on the flight of steps..." I explain to her, with tears just streaming down my face.

"And what happened?" she asks me, looking forward to know the end of the story.

"And then… then, we looked at each other with so much love and passion… And he approached me, and kissed me passionately and he pushed me inside and against the wall, and well, I guess you can imagine the rest of the night!" I tease her, finally putting a small smile on my face.

"Don't worry, no more details needed!" she laughs.

"You know what? I think I have a better idea for tomorrow night. It's time to get our relationship back on track!" I say, putting on my jacket and we leave for shift.

**MATT'S POV**

The shift was long and testing, and I can't wait to go home. On my way to my truck, I heard Severide calls my name.

"Hey, do you want me to drive you home?" I ask him.

"No, I'm good; I have other plans for today. I just wanted to let you know!" he tells me. I'm surprised, but a quiet day at home and alone is all I need.

"Ok, see you later!" I answer him and I go home.

Once home, I take a long and hot shower. I then leave resting on my bed and I fall once again on Gabby and I's photo put on her night stand. Every day, as soon as I am going to bed, I take this photo in my hands and I admire it. This photo was taken last summer; we were on holidays in California. We are at the foot of the Golden Gate in San Francisco, I have my arm around Gabby's shoulders and she has her hand on my chest and she's kissing me on the cheek. We looked so happy and in love, I can't wait to be back to this kind of relationship with her.

I search her name on my phone, and I just want to call her to tell her I love her. But I'm not sure she's ready, so I just fell asleep the frame against my chest.

**GABBY'S POV**

After shift, I come home, well decided to change everything tonight. I try to take a nap, but I'm too excited. So I spend hours in the bathroom getting ready for this evening.

I get ready for this evening, and I try to look like what I was more than a year ago. My hair are shorter, I won in muscle structure with the training, but I put on this little black dress which I like so much, put my black high heels and make up. I make smoky-eyes on my eyes and put the same lipstick which hadn't been in my lips for a long time before disappearing this famous evening of 2013...

I take my coat, my purse and my keys and leave for the apartment I know so well. The apartment I choose with Matt for our life together.

"Good luck!" I hear Sylvie behind me.

"Thank you! But…" I begin to say.

"But what? Go, don't think too much!" she tells me.

"But what if Severide is here? And what if he doesn't want me anymore?" I ask her.

"Don't worry, he won't. I take care of that, a free beers night at Molly's for Squad guys! And for Matt, just remember one thing: when you're in love, no matter what happened, you just forgive each other…" she tells me, proud of herself. "Go!" she orders me.

"Thank you so much, you're really a great friend!" I say, leaving.

I'm holding in front of the front door of our apartment and begin to panic: what if he didn't want me anymore? And if I had wasted everything and that we could not repair our relationship?

**MATT'S POV**

Severide is out and I feel lonely at home. I decide to go out, maybe to Molly's. I just want to see Gabby and talk with her. I take my green's jacket and make my way to the front door.

As I open the door, I'm surprised to see Gabby's here looking at me straight in the eyes. I see she wears her little black dress I love so much and that reminds me so much memories, that reminds me our first night together.

We look at each other's for a few minutes, not knowing what to say when I break the silence: "It seems like a déjà vu!" and she laughs. I know the ice is broken when she looks at me intently in the eyes, smiling.

My breath shallows as she approaches me and takes my face in her hands. She starts to kiss me with all strength and passion. Her hands leave my cheeks and her fingers start nuzzling into my hair. I put my hands on her hips and put her closer to me. She pushes us inside the apartment and closes the door behind us with her feet. Our mouths battle for control of the kiss.

While I guide her to the sofa, I her of her coat and she do the same with my jacket, our lips never breaking apart. Once close to the sofa, Gabby takes off her heels and starts kissing me on the neck before starting unbutton my shirt. I turn her around in my arms, and while I kiss her on her favorite spot on the neck I start unzipping her dress.

"I love this dress so much, but you're better without it…" I whisper in her ear.

With her help, she stands in the living room only on her black intimate apparel.

"You look so beautiful!" I tell her before kissing her again, our tongues battle for control once again. It feels so good to have her back in my arms and to be intimate again.

"You're too dressed…" she tells me, taking her breath. She rides me off my shirt and starts unbuttoning my jeans. In a record of time, I'm only on my boxers.

"It's better…" she whispers, while I pull her with me on the sofa... Our hands are everywhere, to discover the body of other one like it was the first time...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hey everyone! So I have decided to continue this story… Maybe it was better as a one-shot, but I have so many ideas, I need to continue! This story will be a little more dramatic than "She's the one" which was dramatic as first but now it's just love and happiness!

I hope you'll like this new chapter and the story.

I apologize for some grammatical errors or conjugations, I do my best.

Have a good read and don't forget to review, it's always a great motivation!

Gaëlle

* * *

**GABBY'S POV**

I wake up slowly at the sound of the birds which sing outside and of the sun, which gets through the curtains of this room which is **ours**. I slowly remember the events of last night: the dress, the door and this kiss, which ended in a big night of love with the man I love after months of separation. By thinking again about all this, I cannot refrain from smiling even with the eyes closed.

"Why are you smiling?" Matt's sleepy voice gets me out of my thoughts. He is facing me, his arms wrapped around my waist and his hands on my lower back.

I put a sweet kiss on his lips before answering: "I was just thinking how amazing it is waking up and feeling the warmness of the person you love next to you…"

"The person you love… Hmmm, really interesting! Does it mean we give us a second chance and a fresh start?" he asks me. I know we can't avoid the subject forever and we have a lot to talk about. One night of love will not erase the last few months.

I caress his torso before looking him straight in the eyes: "I'm so sorry Matt; I should have talked with you before run away… But it was hard, this whole situation was hard and I was totally lost… I thought spending some time apart will help us, but I was wrong… It only took us away from each other… Waiting was hard, but spent as much time alone as I had to, if that meant getting to spend the rest of my life with you was all I wanted…"

"I forgive you Gabby... We have both our wrongs in what happened. The main thing is that you're here speaking to me right now. Thank you for opening yourself to me..." he says before kissing me on the forehead.

"I wanted to, I'm sorry to have pushed you away…" I apologize to him, sincerely.

"It's ok, baby. What are we doing now?" he asks me, unsure.

"I don't want anyone else to have your heart, kiss your lips, be in your arms, and be the one you love… I don't want anyone to take my place…" I open up to him.

"Well, Gabriela Dawson, this is perfect, and you know why?" he teases me.

"No, tell me…" I smile.

"It's perfect because I want to kiss you, hug you, hold your hand, sleep next to you, wake up next to you, show you off the world and cherish every second I have with you. I want to love every part of you FOREVER!" he tells me, putting sweet kissing on my cheeks, lips and neck. He has tears in his eyes saying that, and I feel bad to have hurt him so much.

Some tears build into my eyes too: "I love you so so much and I want you to know that I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. It wasn't my intention at all…"

"I know! Fresh start Gabby!" he says before kissing me passionately.

**MATT'S POV**

I go away just a little from Gabby and sit down on the bed. She puts her head on my lap and I caress her hair. These mornings together had terribly been lacking to me.

I take my serious voice and ask her: "Gabriela Dawson, will you move back with me in our apartment? This place is not the same without you…"

Gabby raises her head, and smile to me: "Yes, of course, there's no place I rather be". I take her in my arms; it feels so good to have her back. "I have one more request…" she says, looking me seriously.

"Yeah, tell me!" I answer her.

"Could I still be your fiancée?" she asks me with brilliant eyes.

"Hmmm, let me think about it…" I tease her. "Of course, you're the love of my life and I can't wait to marry you. But, I'm warning you; I'm not doing a third proposal…" I laugh, she laughs. All is perfect. I get into my feet and go to the dressing to take her ring.

"Fine with me, I just missed my beautiful ring as much as I missed you…" she says, lying back in the bed.

I come back from the dressing room with her ring tidied up in its case. I jump on the bed and position myself on top of her.

"Miss Dawson, would you honor me with being my fiancée again?" I ask her, amusedly.

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes!" she answers, laughing and using the same words like our engagement night a few months ago. I cross the ring in her finger before kissing her fervently. This kiss escalates rapidly to more passion.

We make love again, just enjoying being reunited and this time forever.

**GABBY'S POV**

Two hours later, we're lying naked in bed. It's almost 10am, it's our day off and I could stay here all day. But one more question is still on my mind.

"I really like the idea of these mornings in bed like that…" Matt tells me, kissing me on the neck. My back is against his chest and his hands are on my hips. When I don't answer, Matt asks me: "What's on your mind baby?"

"I was thinking about our work situation, this whole lieutenant/candidate thing… It was so hard the first time for both of us… Now, what are we going to do?" I ask him, turning around in his arms to face him.

"We'll get through this, I promise… You're a hell of firefighter Gabby, and your candidacy is almost over…" he answers me.

"Do you think it's preferable to keep secret the fact that we're back together and…" I start speaking before being interrupted by a big noise coming from the kitchen.

Matt looks at me laughing: "You mean, keeping it secret from the guys? I guess it's possible, but for Severide, it seems really complicated!" and we laugh.

"Do you think he will be happy that I'm back?" I ask him, worried with my stomach growling, I'm so starved.

"I guess it's the perfect time to tell him, I know a lady who is hungry!" he tells me, getting up and putting a boxer and a tee-shirt. "Let's go take a great breakfast, we have deserved it!" he teases me.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I tell him when he passes the door of the bedroom.

**MATT'S POV**

"Sev, thank you for that very loud wake-up call!" I laugh, entering the kitchen.

"I guess with all your activities of last night and this morning, you needed some wake-up call!" he teases me. "So, you took another unknown girl home? Where is the Matt Casey I know?!" he asks me.

"You have no idea what you're talking about…" I simply answer, taking a cup of coffee.

"Oh come on, Matt! Don't play this game with me! The noises I heard were pretty clear!" he laughs.

"I don't question it! I'm talking about the girl, it's not a random girl meet in a bar… I made this mistake once, not twice." I tell him, sitting up at the table.

"So who is this mysterious girl?" Severide asks me, when he hears some steps behind him. He turns around, and he sees Gabby with tangled mess hairs and wearing one of my CFD pull-over. "YOU TWO?!" he asks. "SERIOUSLY?" he asks again, looking at me and Gabby alternately. We both nod, smiling.

"Yes, I tell you, one mistake, not two…" I say, getting up from my chair to give a cup of coffee to Gabby who's now sitting next to me and facing Severide.

"Is that ok with you?" Gabby asks him shyly.

"Of course, we all know you two are made for each other. I'm really happy you're back together, you both deserved joy and happiness." He tells us, smiling. "Shay will be really happy you don't waste some more time for any petty differences!"

"Thank you!" Gabby says before eating the pancakes I just serve her.

I sit next to her, and start explaining to Severide: "But we think we will keep it secret at the Firehouse. It's better for everyone and especially for Gabby. She will not have to support the childish comments of the guys anymore. On my side, I shall try to keep some distances and make efforts to act as her lieutenant while we are on shift…"

"Are you conscious that keeping distances also means no naughty meetings in your office or in the showers…?" He says, really proud of him when he sees us blushing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" I answer him with a blink eye, while Gabby doesn't know what to say.

"So lovebirds, what are you doing today?" Severide asks us.

"Well, I was thinking you could help Gabby moves her affairs back in the apartment, if it's ok with you?" I ask him, before feeling Gabby's big brown eyes staring at me.

"You're not staying with me today?" she asks me disappointed.

"I'm sorry baby!" I say, putting my hand on her cheek. "I have a construction job for a few weeks, and I still have a lot to do…"

"Oh ok, too bad… I thought I will spend the day with you…" she says. I can see the disappointment in her eyes and it breaks my heart.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sure you'll have a great day with uncle Sev!" I tell her, smiling and kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, sure… Between you and him, my first choice is always Uncle Severide…" she tells.

"Hey; Gabby, you're hurting my feelings here!" Severide says, slapping her shoulder.

"Fine, fine! I guess I have no choice! I need big arms for moving back here, so…" Gabby teases him.

**GABBY'S POV**

I'm disappointed not spending my first day back with Matt, with him. He goes to our bedroom, getting ready for his construction job and I follow him.

While he's brushing his teeth, I wrap my arms around him and lay my head on his back.

"Will you be back home early?" I ask him.

"I'm not sure; I tell you, it's a big construction job… I'm in this project for weeks now…" he answers me.

"What kind of construction is it?" I ask him, wanting to know more about what he's doing.

"I'm… I'm working in an old house near the Lake…" he answers me, hesitating.

"Aw, I should come with you and spend the day around the lake while you're working… Like that we could have lunch together… What do you think?" I ask him, happy and watching him in the mirror in front of us.

"I'm not sure, It's difficult to bide time here… You should stay here with Severide, and make yourself comfortable now you're back at home… Take a bath, take some time for yourself…" he says.

"Are you sure everything's ok?" I ask him, worried. I feel like he's hiding me something.

He turns around and takes me in his arms: "Of course! I'm so happy you're back here!" He kisses me before getting dressed while I sit on the edge of the bed watching him.

Once ready, he bends towards me to kiss me. "Have a nice day, my love! I love you!" He says before catching his bag and his jacket. "I love you too!" I shout while he's already in the lounge, catching his keys and going away.

I find myself alone, in our bedroom, to ask myself what he's hiding from me. I know him by heart; there is something that he doesn't tell me.

**MATT'S POV**

Once seated in my truck, I let escape a sigh which I didn't think I hold. Hide things to Gabby while we are just back together is horrible, but it's for her well-being.

I take my telephone and send a text to Severide: "_**I didn't tell Gabby where I'm working… If she asks you where I am, I am in a house by the lake. No blunder please! Thank you.**_ "

* * *

Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to leave a little review! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hello everyone, thank you for all the comments and reviews about the last chapter of this story. I wasn't really sure about this, but your comments tell me you like it and nothing can't make me happier in the "fanfictionland"! I hope you'll love this third chapter as much!

I apologize for some grammatical errors or conjugations, I do my best.

Have a good read and don't forget to review, it's always a great motivation!

Gaëlle

* * *

**MATT'S POV**

When I arrive at my destination, I take my phone and see that Kelly answered me: **"**_**Don't worry, I take care of her. Be careful though**_."

I work at Stilettos, a strip club, for a few weeks. It's a big and important job which could be really great for my reputation. But the relations with the owner Jack are definitely weird; I can definitely say this man isn't totally honest about his job, his girls and everything. My suspicions were confirmed a few days ago when my worst enemy Voight called me and ask me to meet him at the district. And this is where I am this morning, leaving the love of my life to meet Voight and her brother in all discretion.

I enter the building where Antonio is waiting for me: "Hey Matt!" he welcomes me.

"Hey Antonio, how are you?" I ask him.

"I'm good. How about you? Are you ready for this meeting? I know this is weird, but some things are really wrong in this club and you're our best ally out there…" he explains me.

"Yeah, I guess I'm ok… I just need to ask you one favor?" I tell him.

"Yeah, of course, go ahead!" he answers.

"Don't tell anything to Gabby… The club, the probable undercover… Anything…" I beg him.

"Why are you so worked up about this? I'm a little confused here… You two are not even dating anymore…" he says looking at me, confused.

"That's the point… We're finally back together and I don't want anything to ruin it. I just want to marry your sister and spend my whole life with her…" I tell him, heart to heart.

"Wow… Man, I'm happy you two are back together. But I swear to god, don't hurt her or you will have to reckon with me each time you misbehave…" he warns me, like he always did.

"I promise! You know I love her, we had a bad period but this can happen even to the best people…" I say.

"Fine… But do you really think lying to her about your job and everything that goes with it, it's great for a fresh start?" he asks me, worried.

"I admit it's not the best, but I think it's the best to protect her from this Jack and his guys… I don't want him to know I have someone in my life, so he may takes revenge on her, you know... I just want to be sure she's totally safe and I will deal with the consequences later… So please don't tell her anything even if she begs you…" I tell him.

"I promise, but just be careful, I can't deal with a Gabby in fury! Just remember, you're not in this thing alone!" he says, smiling, before guiding me to the first floor where Voight is waiting for us.

**GABBY'S POV**

I get ready to go to Brett's apartment and announce her that I'm leaving her place to move back with Matt. Kelly proposed to accompany me to help me pack my stuff and move them back to the apartment I used to share with the man I love, the apartment I rent with him last summer. I'm really excited to move back, but still worried about Matt.

Once in the car, while Kelly is driving, I ask him what's been eating me this last hour: "Is there some problem I should know about Matt?"

"What? What make you ask that?" he answers, confused.

"I found him very distant and vague this morning when he spoke about his construction job... I am sure that he hides me something…" I say, sincerely.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure he's just very busy, that's all…" Kelly answers.

"If something was wrong, you'd tell me, right?" I ask him, not really trusting him right now. I'm sure that he knows what's going on with Matt and he's not telling me.

"Of course… Gabby just breathe, everything is going to be okay. You're back with the man of your life, you're moving back in your apartment… it's the only things you need to focus on." He says.

"Well, focus on our fresh start thinking he's lying to me is not the ideal… We need to be honest with each other, no matter what, or we are going to make the same mistakes and if there's one thing I don't want to, is that." I tell him, honestly.

"All will be fine, don't worry!" he says, squeezing my shoulder before parking the car in front of Brett's door.

"I'm going to talk to her before. Do you mind waiting in the car?" I ask him, opening the door.

"Of course, I'm waiting here. Take your time!" he smiles to me.

**MATT'S POV**

Antonio and I sit down in the office of Voight. This man disgusts me, he is so conceited. Our common past is always in my memory and I cannot refrain from rethinking about it.

"Well, Casey, I know we're not best friends, but I need you for an undercover job in the strip club you're currently working on. A lot of things are going on in this place, and we need your help to take Jack down." He explains.

"I get it, and I'm ready to help. But I want Antonio with me, not you. I don't want anything to do with you. I trust Antonio; I don't trust you for my safety or for anything else." I say, not really sure of what I'm doing here.

"I agree with the fact that Antonio will be the one helping you in your mission, but you'll have to work with me too. I'm the boss here, I'm Antonio boss and I'm the guy who decides here. Is it not plain enough to you? " He says, assured and mighty.

"It's perfectly clear, but I still don't trust you. I can't forget all that have happened between us and between you and the Dawsons too." I answer him, looking at Antonio. "I will spy Jack, I will try to find what he's hiding and what's going on between him and the girls working in the club; but I just want to make sure I'm safe and the people I love too. I can't lose… I can't lose Gabby or my close family and friends because of this undercover job… Is it not plain enough to you?" I am resuming his own words, by looking at him scornfully. He wants to play the cunning, but not with me, at least not anymore.

"Fine, you have my word. You'll have Antonio with you all the time and I will make sure your people are safe." He promises.

"Thanks, I appreciate that." I answer him.

"So, now everything's clear, we need to talk about the mission and how we are going to do this!" Antonio finally speaks.

"Ok, so here's the plan Casey. You'll continue working as you already do, but you have to keep those little ears open at any time. You'll be our man inside the club, you're the one who will talk with the girls and question them about their past, on how they arrived in Chicago; on their relations with the boss and the clientele... The ideal would be that you manage to be embedded in the meetings of Jack with these mysterious businessmen who want to spread the business of the club." Voight explains to me.

"Speaking about that, Jack offered me more work for these businessmen last Saturday… I said no, but I can go back on this decision." I tell him.

"Yes, it's the first thing you'll do. When you'll arrive at the club, you'll talk to him and tell him you agree to his offer. But if you want to be credible, you'll need to have more time off. Do you think you can take a few days of vacation from the firehouse without arousing of possible suspicions or questions from your guys?" he asks me, and I feel the anxiety rising in me.

"Severide and the Chief are aware of the situation, so I'm not afraid for the firehouse. I'm more afraid about Gabby; she was already asking a lot of questions about my job this morning and I'm not the best one to lie to her… She knows me by heart… I don't know how I will be able to keep it from her…" I say, running my hand through my hair.

"Antonio, any ideas about how handling your sister?" he asks, sarcastic.

"Considering she's working and living with him, not really… Maybe it'll be more simple if we tell her the truth, Matt…" Antonio says.

"No, that's out of the question, Antonio. You promised me!" I tell him in an angry tone.

"Fine… Why not simply tell her that you need some free time to honor your contract, that you saw it with the Chief, that he agreed and that it's just about one or two shifts…" he proposes.

"Yeah, I will talk to her tonight." I say, not really sure about this conversation.

**GABBY'S POV**

I open Brett's front door, and she's waiting for me in the middle of the living room, impatiently.

"So, I guess your plan was good, right?" she asks me, smiling.

"Oh yes, you can't even imagine. Last night was amazing. We decide to take a fresh start… So…" I answer her, not really knowing how to announce her I'm leaving.

"So, you're moving back with your fiancé, right? That's what you're trying to tell me. Don't worry, it's totally understandable. And don't worry, it doesn't end our friendship, and you'll always have a room here." She tells me, hugging me. "I will miss you, but I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you so so much! And don't forget, mermaids for life!" I tell her, laughing. "Severide is in the car waiting for me, to help me pack my affairs, I'll get him!" I say, going outside.

We spend the afternoon all the three of us to pack my affairs, laughing and having a good time around beers. I begin to relax, but still think about what Matt could well hide me.

"We should go home, maybe Matt's waiting for us!" I finally say.

"Oh no, he texted me an hour ago, telling me he still has a lot to do at the cl… at the Lake House." Kelly answers me, unsure.

"Kelly Severide, what the hell are you hiding from me?" I raise my voice.

"Nothing, I swear!" he answers, putting his arms up in defense.

"YOU'RE TAKING ME HOME RIGHT NOW AND YOU EXPLAIN ME EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING!" I yell. He's not around to object.

We say goodbye to Brett and make our way to the apartment in total silence. I can't help myself but tapping my foot in sign of irritation.

**SEVERIDE'S POV**

Once home, Gabby gets out of the car within a second and slams the door. She's definitely angry, and I don't know how I will handle her tonight waiting for Matt to come home. I take my phone out of my pocket and text him: "_**I almost made a blunder... Gabby definitively suspects something and she is very irritated against the two of us. Come on fast**_."

"You're texting him, right?" she asks me, waiting for me behind the front door.

"No, no… I was just answering April…" I lie.

"You're a terrible liar Kelly Severide!" she says, opening the door. Once inside, she throws her affairs on the sofa, and remains standing in the middle of the leaving room. She crosses her arms on her chest and look at me intensely: "I'm waiting... "

"Look Gabby, I understand you're mad… But I'm not the one you should talk to right now." I say.

**GABBY' S POV**

"I totally agree with you, but the person I'm supposed to talk about everything, including our jobs is nowhere to be seen right now and he's really distant about his job. And I guess he's not at a Lake House like he pretended this morning, so just SPILL IT OUT KELLY!" I start yelling again. I'm mad at him, but mostly at Matt. We decided to start new, and after one night there are already liars.

"Gabby, please…" he begs me to wait for Matt.

I'm all teary-eyed and I start to tremble because I'm so upset. Kelly gets closer to me; he embraces me to reassure me. I feel the anxiety rising in me and I don't feel good at all. Kelly pulls me towards the sofa, pushes my affairs and helps me to stretch out. He puts a blanket on me and stay by my side trying to reassure me.

"It's going to be okay, I promise…" he whispers sweetly.

After 30 minutes of anxiety attack and crying jags, I slowly fell asleep on the sofa and on Kelly's arms.

**MATT'S POV**

After having read the SMS of Severide, I panicked and I take the road as soon as possible.

I arrive at the apartment a small hour later, and I am surprised by the scene which waits for me. Gabby is dozing off on the sofa in the arms of Severide. I look at them with big and surprised eyes.

Kelly sees my reaction and simply tells me: "You really need to tell her the truth, she's a mess Matt. You two have just got out of a bad period...Don't waste everything. This girl truly loves you, more than anything."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Hi everyone, once again, I want to tell you I appreciate your comments and reviews about this story. I'm glad to have found a new hobby, even if I don't consider myself as a writer or anything, but it's a great way to relax for me! So here's a new chapter of "The Dress" which I'm not sure about the title anymore, but I guess I will bring this famous little black dress back soon and it will be our common theme in this story!

I apologize for some grammatical errors or conjugations, I do my best.

Have a good read and don't forget to review, it's always a great motivation!

Gaëlle

* * *

**MATT'S POV**

Severide's words reach me as a total boomerang. How in only one day, all could be falling apart? How may I lie to the woman I love while we just decide to take a new start together, while we are just getting back together? I really need to talk to her, to tell her the entire story and tell her that I need her support more than anything.

"You're right; Kelly, but I don't know where to start…" I say.

"Just tell her you have started to work at the club while you two were taking a break and the things get complicated. She'll understand." Kelly tells me, still having Gabby lies in his arms.

"Yeah, but she will not understand the fact that I'm going undercover with Voight to take this guy down… She already went through it a numerous times with her father and then with Antonio, and we all know how much it was difficult for her… I'm not sure she can handle it right now!" I say, really unsure of me right now. "I hope I will find the best words and not ruin everything between us."

"You will, Matt. The only thing you have to do is to be totally honest with her. She doesn't ask for more, but after seeing her today, she can't handle liars. She was so happy to be back home, to be back with you, but she could definitely see something was wrong, she knows you so well… Tell her everything and all will be fine." He tells me, getting up slowly, making sure not to wake Gabby up.

I take his place on the sofa and take Gabby in my arms. She puts her head on my chest and I caress her hair slowly, murmuring soft words before I fell asleep with her on the sofa.

**GABBY'S POV**

I wake up slowly with the daylight getting through the curtains of the lounge. I'm still on the sofa and to my great surprise; I'm snuggled up in Matt's arms. I raise the head and see he's still asleep. He's still in his work's clothes, he still wears his shoes and he's sitting. He must have slept like this all night, I can't remember what happened. The only thing I remember is yelling at Kelly and having a panic attack.

I stretch slowly and try to get up without waking Matt. I need a good dose of caffeine. I go to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast for everybody, well decided to have this famous conversation with the guys.

While I'm cooking the pancakes, Kelly is coming towards me and sits on the other side of the counter.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asks me, concerned.

"I'm feeling better, thank you for have taken good care of me yesterday night. I really appreciate that." I answer him.

"Don't worry, that's why friends are for! And you know that I consider you as a little sister, even if everything wasn't still easy between us!" he says getting closer to me to hug me.

This is when Matt arrives in the kitchen and teases us: "I'm going to be jealous!" before slapping Kelly's shoulder and then he kisses me, but I don't really kiss him back.

"So cold and distant… I guess this breakfast will be fun…" he murmurs, making his way to the table.

"I got to say what's on my mind; something about you doesn't seem right Matt… And I really need to know what it is or… or…" I say, tears building in my eyes.

"Or what, Gabby?" he asks me, impatient.

"It's so hard to say, but if you don't tell me the truth, I have got to do what's best for me…" I tell him, sadly.

"What does that means?" he asks shocked.

"I want the truth today or there is no fresh start Matt. Trust me, I don't want to leave all we have behind, but I don't want to get my hopes up and once again watch them fall…" I open up to him, in front of Kelly who encourages me with small nods.

"What about us? What about everything we've been through?" he asks me, broken down.

"What about trust?" I respond immediately.

Matt is leaned on the kitchen table. He faces me, not really knowing where to look, and he's back to Kelly. He turns his attention to him and the table. When he sees all that I have cooked for breakfast, he turns back to me: "So I guess it's time for a big breakfast conversation, right?"

"You're guessing right! Now, everyone sits down and you, you start talking!" I tell him, determined to know the truth and as soon as possible. He and Kelly sit on the other side of the table, side by side.

"Can I even take my vitamins and some coffee first?" Matt asks me, smiling, to lighten the mood.

"Don't get stupid on me now, Matt!" I say, a way harder than I intended.

He looks at me and he takes my hands in his: "Gabby, please, calm down. I promise, I will tell you EVERYTHING!" and he drinks his fresh orange juice.

**MATT'S POV**

I didn't expect such an awakening, but I suppose that's the price to pay when we are not honest with the person we love.

I begin to have breakfast quietly, thinking of what I am going to be able to tell to Gabby to explain her all that happened these last weeks, when I see her getting impatient. I look at Severide who with a sign of the head makes me understand that's the moment to start speaking. We both know Gabby, she can explode any time.

"So, while we were separated, I had an offer for a construction job... And as you have guessed, it's not really in a house by the lake..." I start explaining to Gabby.

"Where's this construction job then?" she asks me.

"It's at Stilettos…" I answer, afraid how she'll react.

"Stilettos? Sounds like the name of a strip club…" she says and when she sees Severide and I reaction, she continues: "Gosh, you're working in a strip club?" she asks with big eyes.

"I… I'm just doing renovations to expand the club." I tell her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm confused… You just lie to me because you work in a strip club? I thought that you knew me better than it... Since the time, you should know that I trust you and that I wasn't going to make you a fit of jealousy for it..." she says, visibly touched.

"That's not the point, Gabby, there is so much more going on out there!" I try to tell her that's not about our trust in each other.

"So, keep going… We have one more hour before going to shift!" she speaks, firmly.

"Ok… Something in this place certainly doesn't turn good. The owner is special; he's a former firefighter who moved into a new career with this kind of clubs... He has meetings with businessmen more than doubtful, the girls are completely subjected to him..." I explain.

"Wow, you think that makes me feel better?" she asks me, shocked.

"You wanted the truth, Gabby, and I'm telling you everything. I'm sorry if it's worried you, but it's not over." I answer her.

"Oh, okay… Because it can get worse…" she says, anxious.

"Well, that's a matter of viewpoint." I answer.

"Seriously, Matt? If that's the way you want it…" she looks at me, disappointed.

"Sorry… Well Voight contacted me because he investigates into this club. When he learned that I worked here regularly, he arranged me an appointment so that we could discuss about it..." I tell her.

She looks at me, speechless. "Voight? Like… Like the Voight whose working with my brother? Voight… Like… Like the Voight who threatened you years ago?" she asks me, very moved. I just nod; I don't know what to say to her anymore.

"That's where I was yesterday morning, I met your brother at the District before we both go to meet Voight to speak about the club and the plan to take the owner down." I finish explaining her.

"Because my brother is aware of this situation, too?" I start speaking more loudly.

"Yes… We are going to go undercover both of us." I finally say the words I know she won't handle well.

She stands up brutally; she curls her hair behind her ear and look at me full of angry before starting yelling: "UNDERCOVER? Is that the word you just said? Wow, I can't believe it! Isn't this where you tell me everything's going to be okay?" and she starts walking up and down in the middle of the kitchen.

"Gabby, please, just sit down!" Severide occurs in the conversation for the first time.

"How do you expect me to be calm? My brother has done undercover for years now and I exactly know how it is…. AND NOW MY FIANCÉ?! SERIOUSLY?! I'm not sure I can't handle that to be honest…" she just says, still walking around.

I get up to move closer to her and to take her in my arms, but she moves back. "Gabby, please, you wanted the truth, I tell you everything…" he says grabbing my arm.

**GABBY'S POV**

I am frantic, terrorized. The man of my life and my big brother will be both in an undercover mission. I already imagine the worst things and I begin to have a crying fit like last night. Matt, who's always holds me by the arm, wraps his arms around me to comfort me and reassure me.

"Everything's going to be all right, baby, and we're going to get through this together like we always do." He murmurs to my ear.

"I'm so scared Matt… I can't lose you; I just can't live without you one more minute… You need to be extremely careful and promise you will retire if things get complicated?" I tell him, raising the head from his chest to look at him straight in the eyes.

He puts his hands on my cheeks and tells me: "I promise I will be home with you every night and all will be fine." Then I kiss him on the lips and hug him tightly.

"Don't do anything stupid, you're not a cop. I know you're strong but don't do what you're not capable of." I beg him.

"I swear to god, Gabby. And Antonio will be with me all the time. You trust both of us, so don't worry." He says before kissing me on the forehead.

"Guys, I don't want to interrupt but we need to get ready to go to shift and Matt, you need to prepare what you're going to say to Boden for your absences…" Severide tells us before hugging both us on a collective hug. "All will be fine guys, I mean, we're probably just going through a tough time, but together we will surmount everything!"

* * *

_At the firehouse_

**MATT'S POV**

I drive Gabby and me to the firehouse, but given that we decided to be discreet about our relationship, I park the truck a little farther than usual. Once parked, I turn my attention to Gabby who's still looking by the window: "Are you ready?" I ask her, squeezing her tight.

"Yeah, no special treatment, right?" she asks me smiling.

"No special treatment, Candidate!" I tell her, laughing.

While I open the car door, she catches me by the collar of my jacket: "Before we were transformed into Lieutenant and Candidate, why don't you kiss your fiancée?" she asks me, seductively.

I look around, making sure no one from the Firehouse can see us and I give her a passionate kiss like it was the first time we kissed. Our tongues are fighting for control of the kiss, and when we need some air, we just stay here looking at each other with eyes full of desire. After this morning, we just need to be close to each other and it's the only moment we can be totally alone.

"Ready to go, Candidate?" I ask her before giving her a last kiss.

"Ready, Lieutenant! I know you're the one who give the orders, but just remember we're keeping things discrete between us…" she tells me, smiling.

"Yes, but we can always manage a secret meeting like we used to do!" I tease her and I kiss her on the cheek. We make our way to the Firehouse; it's hard not to be able to hold her hand, or to wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"I'm going to speak to the Chief, see you later!" I tell her discreetly once we have passed the door of the Firehouse. But we stop, surprised to see Voight in the middle of the garage speaking with the Chief.

* * *

Author's note: Two more chapters are already written, so don't forget to tell me what you thought about this one and if you're looking forward to the next ones!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Hi everyone thanks for the lovely reviews. Almost 15 reviews for the last chapter, I'm so happy about it and I hope it will continue this way! I wasn't really sure about the undercover thing and how doing this, so I hope this is credible and you'll like where I am going.

I apologize for some grammatical errors or conjugations, I do my best.

Have a good read and don't forget to review, it's always a great motivation!

Gaëlle

* * *

**MATT'S POV**

When we see Voight and Boden turn towards us, I feel my heart races. This whole situation is totally stressing me out. I turn my attention to Gabby who's standing beside me with frightened eyes. We both have a dark past with Voight. I can't help myself but squeeze Gabby's hand to reassure her. The Chief comes to us.

"Good Morning! Casey, we need to talk in my office!" he says. I nod and Gabby starts to leave when the Chief heckles her: "Dawson, why don't you come with us discreetly?"

Gabby stands there for a while, doubtful, not knowing what to do. I look at her, I look at Boden and Voight and I understand the situation. I talked to Voight about Gabby and me relationship, begging him to protect her and my loved ones. He must have told about us to Boden.

"Gabby, it's ok… Voight knows, and I'm pretty sure the Chief knows too right now!" I tell her, the Chief nods at us, smiling, letting me know I'm right.

We follow the Chief and Voight on his office, and we close the door behind us.

"Chief, sorry to interrupt, but I just want you to know that Gabby and I are back together and we want to keep it secret in the firehouse to not make the same mistakes again..." I announce him.

"I understand, and thanks for telling me. I'm glad you two are a couple again." He says to us.

"Well, so I called Voight this morning because some shady and suspicious guys dawdled round the House. So he comes to see me and then he talks to me about your undercover job. He tells me he as some concerns, Jack and his guys could be dangerous. He suspects these guys to be possible hired men…" he explains us with concern in his voice.

"To make sure everyone in the Firehouse is safe; two police officers are going to watch the House 24 hours a day. Matt, I talked to Boden and he agrees to give you two shifts off including this one. Gabby you will have to be extremely careful; you're in the front line with Matt and Antonio working on this mission. Be careful all the time, verify that you're not followed, don't remain alone outside too long…" he warns us.

I see that Gabby is shaken next to me. She panics. I had managed to calm her and to reassure her, but with Voight's words, I believe that it's too much for her.

"Gabby, it's going to be ok, I promise." I say, rubbing her back.

"Stop telling me it's going to be ok, while we just basically told us I could be a target and that you and my brother will be working close to these guys every day… I just can't deal with this whole thing, this is too much!" she cries and leaves the Chief's office, slamming the door behind her. I watch her leaving, powerless.

"Casey, are you ready to go? You have to be at the club in one hour!" Voight says.

"Yeah, just let me talk to Gabby before leaving!" I tell him, and he nods.

We leave the Chief's office. Voight go to his car waiting for me and I look for Gabby. She's not in the locker room, not in the bunker room and not in the common room. Severide looks at me from the common room and with a sign of the head tells me to look for Gabby outside. I find her. She leaned against the wall, trying to control her breathing.

**GABBY'S POV**

It's been two crazy days and the anxiety doesn't leave me one second. After having panicked in the Chief's office, I run outside to take some fresh air. My heart beats faster, my body is covered with sweat, my legs are trembling and I can hardly stay up. I lean against the red brick wall of the Firehouse and I try to calm down.

Matt walks to me and he wraps his arms around me.

"Get off of me!" I yell. I can't stand up anymore and I fell down to the ground.

"Gabby!" Casey looks at me in shock. He sits down in front of me and pulls me in his arms.

"I can't do this Matt, I can't risk losing you or Antonio; I can't deal with one of you taking a bullet or something… I JUST CAN'T!" I sob on his shoulder, now holding him for dear life and he strokes my hair and rubs my back.

"Gabby, you really need to relax. I'm confident and you should be too. All will be over before the end of the week, and we'll celebrate with our friends and family last weekend… I promise! I will be perfectly fine; Antonio will be perfectly fine… And you have to be perfectly fine too, because I can't do this knowing you're not feeling well…" he tells me, still rubbing my back and hugging me tightly.

"I will try to be more relaxed but I'm so afraid…" I say before breaking down again.

"I will talk to Severide and he will be with you every time to make sure you're feeling good and to make sure you're safe, okay?" he tells me, putting my hair behind my ears. "I'm so grateful to have you in my life, I love you!" he then murmurs in my ear and I finally feel a little bit relaxed.

"I love you too, and I'm sorry for the panic attacks… I don't know how to deal with it yet!" I tell him before putting a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Don't worry baby, it's okay… I have to go, I'll call you later!" he says, helping me to stand up and hugging me one more time before leaving the firehouse.

**MATT'S POV**

I arrive at Stilettos one hour later. I have changed into my construction's clothes and Antonio too. I will introduce him as my business partner.

"Hey Casey! You could take some time off from the Firehouse, what great news!" Jack welcomes us.

"Yeah, speaking of that, does your offer from last week still stand? You know the partnership to extend your business and open new clubs? Because I thought about it and I'm in!" I announce him.

"Of course, I'm glad you changed your mind!" he tells me, shaking my hand. He then looks to the man standing next to me: "And you are?"

"Hi, I'm Carlos, I'm Matt's new business partner!" Antonio introduces himself.

"Well, welcome to Stilettos Carlos! Make yourself comfortable!" Jack says to Antonio.

When Jack goes back to his business, Antonio starts looking everywhere in the club. I explain to him the organization of the Club, what Jack is doing all day long and that his girls are totally subjected to him. He holds them with something, but the whole question is to know with what.

"The club is open all day long, and the girls are working at least 10 hours a day between the dance and the bar. You'll have the occasion to talk to them; they are very comfortable with everyone... I have been discreet since the start, not interested, but maybe you can be closer to some of them…" I tease him.

"Yeah, of course… Like that you will not have troubles with my sister, right!" he smiles.

"I think she's already having a hard time dealing with the both of us being here… She's having a lot of panic attacks and I'm really worried, so…" I tell him.

"Don't worry, I understand! And never forget she's really strong!" he reassures me before being interrupted by a blonde bimbo.

"Hey, I'm Katerina. Do you want to drink something?" she asks him.

"Hey, I'm Carlos, Matt's coworker. I'm good thank you, we have a lot of work to do!" he answers her politely. Seeing her disappointed, he adds: "But I will definitely take a break later and we could get better acquainted!" before smirking.

During all morning we work watching Jack and the girls from the corner of the eyes. Jack is all the time on the telephone and the rest of the time he gives orders to the girls. We have noticed that Katerina has always been by his side, not leaving him off out of sight. She could be our best ally in the club.

"We definitely need to know more about this Katerina… She seems to be really close to Jack and she has to know something about what's going on there. I have the impression that she's afraid of him, don't you?" Antonio asks me.

"I don't really know; he has the same behavior with all the girls. Do you think he could be involved or be at the head of a prostitution ring? I mean, all these girls seem to come from Eastern Europe…" I share my suspicions with Antonio.

"I think it's our best track… There are important prostitution rings to be dismantled in the United States. We will talk about this with Voight later and we will do some researches." He explains me.

Jack comes into the room where we are working without knocking and we keep silent immediately.

"Everything goes well, boys? You know, you can have a small break at the bar. Katerina and Katya are waiting for you!" he tells us, smiling before his phone rings again. He leaves the room, and I look at Antonio: "Guess it's time to meet the girls!"

**ANTONIO'S POV**

We make our way to the bar, and two blonde girls are waiting for us. They are dressed with very short and skin-tight dresses. Their cleavages are impressive, limit vulgar. They are ultra made up and flirt with us from the very moment we sit down in front of them.

"So Carlos, where are you coming from?" Katerina asks me.

"I'm from the Dominican Republic, but I was born and raised in Chicago." I answer her.

"Wow, sounds so exotic compared where we are from!" Katya reacts.

"Oh, where are you coming from?" I ask them innocently. They are the one who start the conversation so it's so much easier for me.

"Katya is from Estonia and I'm from Russia!" Katerina answers. She's totally unaware of the importance of her answers.

"Wow, it's really far from America. How did you come to Chicago?" I ask them and I see their faces falling.

"Hmm, really long and uninteresting story… "Katerina answers and goes in the lounge to serve drinks to suspicious men.

"Carlos, you seem to ask a lot of questions… Just leave the girls do their jobs, please!" Jack comes up behind me and bangs me in the shoulder.

"Yeah, sure, sorry… We were just trying to get to know each other." I tell him, carefully, not wanting to look suspicious.

"We won't have time to get acquainted, Carlos. You have a lot of work to do!" he says, firmly.

"Come on Carlos, let's go back to work!" Matt tells me, guiding me to our work room.

**MATT'S POV**

"This is the proof that there's something fishy at the club." Antonio tells me, closing the door behind me.

"Totally, but how we will make them talk?" I ask him.

"Maybe we'll need someone else in the club, a girl…" Antonio announces me.

"Don't even think to Gabby!" I warn him.

"Of course not, but someone from the police department who could look like an eastern European girl… I will call Voight later to ask him if he agrees with that idea… We have a girl named Paula in the district, she's blonde and has generous cleavage, and she could definitely help us!" he explains me.

"It's a great idea! Maybe she could bring the subject of the travel from Europe to Chicago with the girls more easily…" I say.

**GABBY'S POV**

We have just come back from a hard call and I look at my phone, still no news of Matt or Antonio. I start to be worried again when Severide come sits next to me and tries to distract me.

"What do you think about planning a secret surprise wedding for Matt?" he asks me, quietly.

"Are you serious?" I look at him with big eyes.

"Well, you need distractions, you definitely want to marry Matt and I guess it'll be a great surprise for him after all you have been through together… Don't you think?" he says with a big smile.

"Kelly Severide, you're turning into a Leslie Shay, I swear to god!" I laugh.

"Well, I guess it's a pretty good thing right? So what do you think about this? We can organize this together and plan the wedding the day of your two year anniversary, without taking account of your little break, in a few months?" he insists.

"Well, I think it's an amazing idea!" I say before hugging him.

* * *

Author's note: A little sweet moment to end this chapter, before the next one which is... Well you'll see! Don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Hello everyone! Hope you're well! Here's a new chapter! I know a lot is happening in this story in only two days but, come on, we need some actions!

Thanks for the reviews and the comments on social Medias, still means a lot to me.

I apologize for some grammatical errors or conjugations, I do my best.

Hope you'll like this new chapter!

Have a good read and don't forget to review, it's always a great motivation!

Gaëlle

* * *

**MATT'S POV**

This first day of undercover is over. Antonio and I are making our way to the District to meet Voight and debrief the day. Antonio is driving and I'm in the passenger seat never stopping playing with my phone and looking at the screensaver which is a pic of Gabby and I. I'm dying to call her just to hear her voice and know she is fine.

"What are you waiting for?" Antonio asks me, smiling.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him back.

"Come on, man, you can't stop checking your phone! Call her, we are in the car, no one can listen… Well, except me, but I know you two are such sweet lovebirds… So I can handle it!" he teases me.

"I can't stop thinking about her; she wasn't feeling well this morning…" I tell him, dialing Gabby's number.

**GABBY'S POV**

I'm cooking the dinner for the guys while I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket. I can't resist smiling when I see the caller ID and the picture of Matt on my screen. I let my dinner preparation and I go outside to take the call. It's already dark outside, but I don't care, I'm at the firehouse and two police officers are in their car, watching people running in and out.

"Hey baby!" I say, picking up the phone.

"Hey honey, how are you? How's shift?" Matt asks me.

"Fine, a lot of calls… I was cooking dinner for a bunch of hungry firefighters!" I laugh. "How about you guys? Do you have some leads?" I ask him.

"Yeah, we're going to the District to meet Voight and we'll run down some leads… We will try to bring a policewoman in the business because girls are very evasive when we try to talk from their origins and how they have arrived to Chicago…" he explains me.

"It's a really weird story… I hope all will be fine for these girls!" I just say.

"Everything's going to be okay, Gabby! I can't talk more about this with you, I'm sorry… We need to be discrete, we never know…Knowing too much could get you hurt… I text you later, I love you!" he tells me.

"I understand! Be careful, both of you. I love you too!" I tell him back, before hanging up.

Away, I see someone who's staring at me. It's a man with a long and dark coat. It's a fairly large man who's smocking and never stops looking at me. I'm slowly approaching him and he's not moving, still staring at me with insistence.

When I am a few meters away from him, my telephone rings with an unknown identifier. Then I hear a voice blurred: **"**_**you will tell to your fiancé to be more careful and not to get involved in what does not look at him."**_

The man then runs, and I stand here looking at him going away, in a state of shock.

The two police officers then come to see me and ask me if everything goes well. I lie and I tell them I'm perfectly fine.

I return inside the house to finish the dinner, but I am losing focus, the same images and words running through my head over and over. It didn't take long to Hermann to notice that something is wrong.

"Dawson, you're ok?" he asks me, his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah…. Yeah… Everything's fine…" I answer him, in an unpersuasive tone.

"You're sure? You know you can always talk to me, right?" he tells me. Hermann has always been here for me, a true paternal figure. His last sentence draws Severide's attention. He looks at me worried.

"Dawson, you're really pale… Come sit one minute!" he orders me.

I sit beside him, and he looks at me with an interrogative look.

"We can't talk here…" I just tell him, standing up and telling him to follow me in his office.

**MATT'S POV**

Voight waits for us in his office to talk about the investigations.

"Come on, sit down!" he welcomes us, coldly like always.

"So, we suspect a possible prostitution ring with girls from Eastern Europe. I think Jack tries to spread the ring, he has numerous meetings with shady men, certain belonging probably to the Russian mafia..." Antonio debriefs to Voight.

"How many girls are currently working at Stilettos?" Voight asks.

"From what I saw the last few weeks, I guess about 15 or 20…" I answer him.

"Two of them told us they are from Russia and Estonia but they took some distances when we asked her how they all ended up here…" Antonio explains. "We have an idea to learn more about them, but it's your decision to make…" he informs Voight.

"Tell me…" Voight says.

"I think infiltrate their crew could be a great idea… We have Paula at the district, she could easily transform into one of those girls… She's blonde, and well, she has generous curves… What do you think?" Antonio explains to Voight his project.

"I think it could be a great way to progress quickly… But how we will able to introduce her?" Voight asks skeptically.

"She could go to the club, saying she's looking for a job and some of her Russian's contacts in Chicago referenced this place to her…" Antonio says.

"That seems persuasive… I will call officer Tichenko tonight, and we all meet here tomorrow at 8am." Voight announces us.

Antonio and I make our way outside the District, it's almost 9pm.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Antonio asks me.

"What about something to eat first? Gabby's on shift, and well…" I tell him.

"And you can say it, no one is waiting for me at home, it's ok!" he says. "What about a pizza at Pepe's?" he asks me.

"Fine with me!" I answer him, taking my phone from my pocket to text Gabby: "_**Everything is ok. I'm going to dinner with your brother. See you tomorrow morning, I love you baby.**_"

**GABBY'S POV**

Severide pulls me towards his office and closes the door behind him. He makes me a sign from the head to tell me to sit on his bed.

"Take big and deep breaths, Gabs…" he tells me, and he rubs my back to reassure me. "Everything goes well, breathe slowly and calmly..." he says again, knowing I need to be reassured right now. I do what he tells me to do, but I can't retain the tears that are running on my cheeks.

"What have happened Gabby?" he asks me quietly.

"I went outside to take Matt's phone call and… and, uh…" I can't find my words.

"And what Gabby? Talk to me!" he tells me.

"And, uh… Someone was staring at me during all the phone call… When I hanged up, I went closer to him… And… Uh… And… As I was getting closer and closer… My phone rang and I had… a kind of… voicemail maybe…" I explain him.

"What the message was saying?" he asks me, worried.

"It was a scrambled voice… and it said that Matt needed to be careful and need to mind on his own business…" I tell him, breaking down.

"WHAT?" Kelly yells.

"Please, don't tell Matt or Antonio!" I beg him between sobs.

"ARE YOU KIDDING? GABBY! YOUR PHONE IS PROBABLY TAPPED AND A GUY WAS WATCHING YOU!" he yells, louder.

"I know, I'm so scared… But we can't tell them, it might interfere with their mission… Please Kelly, don't tell them… I don't want to put them in anymore danger…" I beg him again.

He sits down next to me and takes my hand in his. "Gabby, you have to tell them. It's important and you are the one at risk here…" he says.

"I understand your point of view, but I could be putting their lives in danger as I speak… And I can't risk losing one of them… They are the two most important people in my life, Kelly. You have to understand…" I say.

"Gabby, I don't agree with you. It's too dangerous, and I care too much about the two of you to let you do this…" he tells, leaving the room.

"Kelly, please…" I run after him as he already has his phone in his hands.

He turns to me. "You know what? I will wait until tomorrow to give you a chance to do the right thing, but if you don't talk to them or anyone, I promise you I will…" he warns me. "Waiting, you're not going outside alone, I will sleep next to you and I'm not going to leave your side! Just know that you're not in this thing alone." he tells me.

I get closer to him and he takes me in his arms. "I can't lose you or Matt… You're too important to me for that!" he tells me with a voice full of sincerity.

* * *

_The next morning…_

**MATT'S POV**

I wake up at 6am and I have to leave even before Gabby comes home. I am worried; she didn't answer my text last night. Thus, I send her another one: _**"Baby, I have to join your brother and Voight very early. I shall not be there when you will return, but please call me or answer me, I worry. I love you."**_

I get up; get ready and meet Antonio in the local café to have breakfast.

"Are you ready?" He asks me. "Today things are going to take a new level!" He announces me.

"I'm more than ready. I'm ready do to this! I look forward to that it ends! These last days were complicated and filled with stress… I'm not sure I can handle it a few more weeks…" I admit to him and he looks at me with a smile full of sympathy.

We meet Voight and Officer Tichenko at the District 30 minutes later. Paula is already dressed like the strip girls and Voight is briefing her: "You've got to infiltrate the girls' crew, and find out how they have arrived in Chicago, what Jake promised her..." he explains to her.

"Totally understand!" she understands him.

With Antonio we arrive at the club, we salute Jack and some girls before going to our room and start working. Paula arrives at the club 45 minutes later and we watch her from the porthole of the window.

"Good morning, I'm Paula. I'm looking for a job in a strip club…" she introduces her to Jack.

"Well, welcome Paula. Where are you from?" he asks her, suspicious.

"I'm from Lithuania. I arrived in Chicago two weeks ago and one of my contacts advised me to come to you." She tells him.

"And, can I know who is this contact?" he asks.

"Mister George Molanikenko is the one who told me you would be the best person I could talk to!" she answers him, careful to use the name of one of our spies in the mafia.

"Well, he always has great recommendations… We will make a try!" he tells her, indicates her to follow him in his office.

**GABBY'S POV**

With Severide, we come home and we go to our respective room after having checked that all the windows and doors are well closed.

I undress in our bedroom and leaves in underwear to take a long and hot shower to relax.

When I return in the room, I only wear a towel wrapped around my chest. I take my phone to answer Matt, and it's at this moment that I receive several messages from an unknown number.

"_**Very attractive red underwear... You're such a sexy Latina!"**_ the first message says.

The second one said: _**"You should bring down the towel…" **_

I realize that I am at present observed, I look through the windows of the room and I run to the living room by making a lot of noises, crying hysterically and shouting.

Severine comes quickly to me and try to calm me down by bringing my arms firmly. I try to hit him, but he's very strong.

"Some… Someone… is stalking me RIGHT NOW!" I yell hysterically.

At this moment, my phone buzzes again. It's a photo of me taking my shower ten minutes earlier.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Hello everyone! I hope you still appreciate this story, I doubt a little, but anyway here's a new chapter!

I apologize for some grammatical errors or conjugations, I do my best.

Hope you'll enjoy reading this new chapter!

Have a good read and don't forget to review, it's always a great motivation! Also, if you have ideas about another story you'd like to read, feel free to tell me. I know I'm not one of the best writers here, but it's a great occupation for me.

Gaëlle

* * *

**GABBY'S POV**

I am in a total state of shock, I cannot move anymore and I just stood by the window, my phone in hands while Kelly runs outside trying to see somebody or something, even a small detail which could help us to understand what has just happened.

When he returns inside the apartment, I don't even turn around. I murmur simply: "Tell me that you saw something..."

He approaches behind me, puts his hands on my shoulders before telling me what I don't want to hear: "I am sorry, I saw nothing, nor heard anything…" He squeezes me briefly in his arms before leaving to his bedroom to look his phone: "We have to call your brother and Matt, and we have to do it NOW." And before I can say anything, he adds: "And this is non-negotiable, I warn you!"

While Kelly tries to call my brother or Matt, I leave to get changed. I put on a jogging pant and one of Matt's CFD pullovers. I look around me in the bedroom, everything seems to be in its place and yet something seems strange to me.

Kelly, not seeing me returning into the living room, joins me: "Gabby, are you OK?" he asks me. I don't answer; I am looking intensely to the French doors giving onto our bedroom since the small inner courtyard. "Gabby, what's going on?" Kelly asks me then, crouching by my side.

"I think that somebody broke into the apartment by our bedroom… Curtains were not on their usual place, and look at this small brightness... It's seems like the work of a professional, but I am sure that someone is currently observing us..." I tell him, standing up to look for a camera or something that could have been settled in our bedroom and in the whole apartment.

"Gabby, this is insane!" Kelly follows me in the bathroom and calms down immediately when he sees what I just found: a small camera has been installed above the shower.

"Did you reach anyone?" I ask him.

"No, they're both on voicemail…" he answers me, down in the mouth.

"Let's go around the apartment to see if we can find something else…" I tell him.

"Gabby, maybe it's safer to let the police do its job… Why don't we just stay back and keep out of more trouble? Maybe we should go to District 21 and talk to someone who is aware about the entire story…" he says.

"Do you mean Voight for example?" I ask him, perplexed, and he nods. "Come on, I can't show those texts and pictures to Voight, are you out of your mind?" I yell a little bit.

"Gabby, you have no choice… And I think this problem is too serious to deal with it by ourselves… We need to talk before this becomes irreversible…" he says, grabbing his keys and his jacket. He turns around to me: "So now, either you're coming with me, or I'll drive myself to District 21!" he announces firmly and he grabs my phone away from me.

"Fine…" I say, not convinced this is the best solution to go to Voight. But this is our only option right now to protect us but also Matt and Antonio.

* * *

_Stilettos _

**MATT'S POV**

We watch Paula leaves with Jack towards his office, and we start to work, acting like we don't know what's going on. Katya and Katerina are still a lot around us, we feel like we're being watched.

"So, you are both really interested in our work?" I ask them by smiling.

"Well, we need to follow Jack's orders. If he tells us to be here, we're here you know…" Katerina answers.

"He told us to remain here the time of his interview with the new girl..." Katya adds.

"Oh, there's a new girl?" Antonio seizes the moment to ask the girls about the latest arrival in the club.

"Yeah, a girl named Paula…" Katerina answers him.

"Apparently, she's from Lithuania… But it's weird we have never heard about her, but usually we know each other from the beginning…" Katya starts explaining, before being slapped on the arm by Katerina.

Antonio looks at them confused, and Katerina explains: "Earning the greasy eye from our boss for idle chatter. That's all, come on Katya, let's go see if we have to do something for Jack!"

As they open the door, I jump into the conversation: "Is everything alright?" I ask them. Katerina simply nods, but I can tell something is wrong with Katya.

"I feel like Katya wants to tell us something or at least talk a little…" Antonio says. "We need to explore this lead more and she seems to appreciate you…" he continues.

"Antonio, come on… We agreed you were the one who will get closer to the girls!" I tell him in a desperate tone.

"Yes, but it seems that I can't compete with the sexy blond lieutenant you are!" he teases me before going back to work.

"Come on, man, you're more comfortable than me with all of this… I don't even know what to ask her!" I complain.

"Well, you'll just have a small meal with her and you just have to talk about your life so she can open to you about hers…" he explains.

"I guess, I don't have the choice…" I say, desperately.

"Exactly!" he answers, laughing.

* * *

_District 21_

**GABBY'S POV**

With Kelly, we enter the Police Station, pressed. I don't look where I'm going until a familiar voice calls out to me and I jump when he touches my shoulder. He looks at me really confused and says: "Hey Gabby! Is everything ok?" and I turn around to see that Jay Halstead is behind us.

"Oh, yeah… Uh, Hi, Jay!" I salute him.

"What are you doing here? Antonio isn't here, it thought you knew it…" he says.

"Yes, of course, I know. But I really need to talk to Voight!" I explain him, before Kelly adds: "NOW!"

"Wow, can I help you both?" he asks, worried.

"I don't know if you're aware of this or not, but...Do you know something about their current case?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I worked with Voight and your brother on it. I know everything, why? Something's wrong?" he looks at us with big eyes.

"Well, since you're so well-informed, let's talk about it." Kelly just tells him.

"Uh, ok… Follow me upstairs!" Jay says, guiding us to the Intelligent Unit.

Once on the first floor, Halstead guides us to Voight's office and knocks on the door. Once inside his office, he introduces us: "We have some visitors!" and we make our entrance too.

"Gabriela? Lieutenant Severide? What can I do for you?" Voight asks us.

"We need to tell you something…" I say shyly.

"We think Gabby is stalked by someone… She saw someone who threatened her yesterday outside the Firehouse and this morning, she has received some weird texts and pictures…" Kelly explains to him, knowing I'm embarrassed by this situation.

"Thanks Halstead!" Voight says, not allowing Halstead to stay here. While Jay smiles at me leaving the office, Voight invites us to sit down.

"Well, I'm listening!" Voight says with a hoarse voice.

"I'm… Uh, I'm sorry to bother you, but we tried to call Antonio and he never answered. Well, uh… I'm sorry; I don't really know where to start actually…" I say, unsure.

"Tell me what happened yesterday at the firehouse!" he says, giving me a reassuring look I never thought he was capable of.

"Well… I was outside to answer a phone call from Matt, and… Uh, and… I-I saw someone far away, in the dark. He was always looking at me, so I got closer to him... Then my telephone began ringing with a masked number... And I heard a blurred voice which told me to warn Matt that he had to get involved in his own business, and he runs away!" I tell him.

"Can you describe this guy?" Voight asks me, taking some notes.

"It was really dark outside… It was a fairly large man, with a coat and he was smoking. That's all I can say to you, I'm sorry." I answer him.

"Ok, did you talk about it to anyone?" he interrogates me.

"Only to Kelly…" I say, turning my attention to him.

"We wanted to keep it secret not to worry Matt or Antonio, but something else happened this morning…" Kelly explains.

"I'm all ears!" Voight says, waiting for the rest of the events.

"When we come home from shift, I went to my bedroom and take a shower. By going out of the shower, I took my phone and this is at this very moment that I began to receive obscene messages..." I tell Voight, taking my phones to show him the texts. "They totally describe what I was wearing… And when I realized that I must be observed, I shouted and ran to see if there was somebody outside... And... Uh... That's when..." I try to say, but I start to cry.

"That's when she received another text, actually a picture…" Kelly continues to explain, squeezing my hand to try to reassure me. "Uh, a picture of her… Naked… In the shower…" he tells Voight whose now shocked. Kelly takes my phone from Voight's hands and shows him the picture before keeping his explanations: "Gabby started looking around the apartment after, and she founds a little camera above the shower and a damaged side window in her bedroom… We think her phone and our apartment are being watched all the time."

"Do you think this is related to the undercover job?" I finally ask him.

"There's a strong possibility that it's related, yes. But we need to be careful if Jack and his guys have already suspicions…" Voight says, before calling his team in his office.

* * *

_Stilettos_

**ANTONIO'S POV**

It's almost lunch time and Paula is still in Jack's office. I have to admit I start being worried.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Matt asks me.

"If only I know…" I answer him, as Katya enters the room with a bag of groceries.

"Lunch for the guys!" she announces, smiling.

"Oh, uh, I think I will go lunch outside today… I need to take some fresh air!" I tell her, and she doesn't seem disappointed at all.

"Well, that's not a problem! I will eat with Matt, then!" she says, putting the wine, the cheese and the bread on the small table.

I make a sign of the head for Matt to tell him to be held it in the plan and to reassure him, before going out.

Once outside, I turn on my phone and I see 11 missed calls from Kelly Severide, and a voicemail from Voight. I begin to panic as I start hearing Voight's message: _**"Dawson, this is Voight. We have a problem; we think your sister is being watched and stalked. She's with us, right now. Call me and be careful!"**_

My heart starts racing at the simple mention of my younger sister in this story, whether she wants to be or not, she's now in danger... My worst fear. I have to warn Matt, I begin to return towards the club when my telephone rings again. I drop out immediately thinking that this is Voight, but I hear a prerecorded voice: _**"Do not play games with me, I know who you are!"**_

I look around me, but no one to be seen. Instinctively, I dial Voight's number, but I'm hanging up immediately, my phone is probably tapped too. I decide to take my car and drive quickly to the District.

**MATT'S POV**

I sit at the table with Katya, and I don't feel comfortable at all. She feels it and serves me a glass of wine by telling me: "Relax; this is just a meal... "

"Yeah, I know. It's just; we don't know each other so it's weird for me…" I tell her, hoping I can get her to talk.

"Well, what do you want to know about me?" she asks me, seductively and getting closer to me.

"Wow, I agree we talk and get to know each other better, but I just have to tell you I'm not interested…" I say, not wanting to hurt her but I need to put some distances.

"Who are you? You're working at a strip club, you're a firefighter, you're not married and you're not interested with the girl?! It's the first time I see that…" she tells me.

"Well, I will tell you more about me if you talk to me about you first… Why did you leave Europe to come here to do such a job?" I ask her, very clearly and without beating about the bush.

"OK, wow, you're going for this direct thing!" she looks at me, visibly surprised by my question.

"Come on; don't tell me you love working here and being under Jack's orders all day long? I mean, he offers me a great job, but I can definitely see something is strange here… I feel bad, because you seem to be a nice girl…" I tell her, just wanted to help her.

"You know, sometimes you don't have a choice… I used to be a ballerina in my country, I really loved dance and one day, a guy came to see me and took a chance on me. He told me all is better and brighter in the USA, that maybe I could enter one of the best dancing schools of the country… So I followed him… You know, I'm from a poor family and it was my only chance to leave and pursue my dreams… But, it was for sure a rude awakening when I arrive here… Many Eastern Europe's girls were here as well and I quickly understand…" she explains me.

"A prostitution ring?" I ask her, embarrassed.

"Yeah…" she simply answers, visibly ashamed. "They bring the girls in the USA, promising them a brighter future and then, they bring us to this club… And they're discussing extending the business with many more clubs… Unfortunately, it will never stop…" she continues.

"You need to talk to the police!" I tell her.

"And what, they will kill us?" she says, getting up.

"Maybe, we can help you…" I say.

That's when the door is opening and three big guys approach me. One yells: "YOU WANT TO HELP HER?" before punching me.

"IF YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR FIANCEE AGAIN YOU NEED TO STOP ASKING QUESTIONS AND TAKE CARE OF YOUR OWN BUSINESS! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Then, I recognize Jake's voice and I shout a "YES!" with only Gabby in my mind, before he punches me again and I fell to the ground unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you still appreciate this story, here's a new chapter!

I apologize for some grammatical errors or conjugations, I do my best.

Hope you'll enjoy reading this new chapter!

Have a good read and don't forget to review, it's always a great motivation! Also, if you have ideas about another story you'd like to read, feel free to tell me. I know I'm not one of the best writers here, but it's a great occupation for me.

Gaëlle

* * *

_Stilettos – The Same Day_

**MATT'S POV**

"Hey… Matt, can you hear me?" I heard someone talking to me, but her voice seems so far away.

"Matt! Wake up! Wake up!" the girl yells, shaking my body, and little by little I finally manage to open my eyes. I see some buildings, some cars and I feel completely disoriented. I also feel a bit numb in the head and nauseous from all the blows I received into the stomach.

"Stay calm, we are outside the club, in the parking lot, hiding behind your truck!" She says to me and I recognize Paula, the police officer who's doing undercover with us in the club. "Are you ok?" she asks me, then.

"Yeah… I guess. My left eye hurts and I have pains in my chest and stomach, but other than that, I think I'm okay." I ask her as I try to sit.

"Take it easy…" she tells me, giving me some ice from the bar for my eye.

"Thanks… Well, I guess they have figured out everything…" I say.

"I'm afraid you're just going to kind of step back... and wait a little time before coming here again. But I think I'm safe now. He has engaged me and I officially start tomorrow. I hope it will allow us to get some answers!" she announces me.

"He talked to me about Gabby… I need to go home and make sure she's ok…" I remember, panicked.

"Uh, yeah, about that…" she starts speaking, but I cut her immediately.

"What? Something had happened to her? TELL ME!" I start yelling.

"Hey, calm down! We're just going to the District… Voight and Antonio are there with your fiancée. She's safe for now, don't worry." She tries to reassure me, but I can definitely say something is wrong. "Do you feel well enough to stand?" she asks me, getting back up.

"I think so…" and I start getting up slowly, and seeing I'm clearly in pain she helps me. We take my truck and she drives us towards District 21.

* * *

_District 21_

**ANTONIO'S POV**

I run to the first floor of the District, needed to know my baby sister is fine. As I enter the Intelligence Unit, I see everyone in the Meeting Room. My sister isn't here anymore.

"Where is my sister?" I ask, out of breath, interrupting the meeting.

"Dawson, why are you here?" Voight asks skeptically.

"I had your voicemail and I also had a weird prerecorded message… We are not safe anymore, we are all watched, and our phones are watched, our houses maybe too…" I say, taking a seat and trying to catch my breath. Halstead gives me a bottle of water.

"Listen, Dawson. Your sister came this morning with her roommate and she informed us being stalked since yesterday, at least." Voight announces me.

"WHAT? HOW IS IT POSSIBLE?" I ask him, very worried.

"She received a warning call about Casey, a man was outside the firehouse yesterday and then this morning she received texts and naked pictures of her taken from her shower." He explains me.

"WHAAATTT?" I practically sprang out of my chair, yelling hysterically. "WHERE IS SHE? I NEED TO SEE HER NOW!" I continue yelling.

"She's back at home with Severide." Voight informs me. "But, you're staying here, Dawson!" he says, firmly. "We have a lot to discuss. Officer Tichenko and Casey are on their way back… Casey has been beaten and threatened. SO NOW YOU TAKE A SIT AND YOU STAY HERE! WE NEED TO PUT ALL THE INFORMATIONS TOGETHER BEFORE THIS SITUATION IS GETTING WORSE AND WORSE!" he ordered me.

I sit back, exasperated. "Casey has been beaten and it's my entire fault. I should have stay with him, he's not a professional. I am…" I say, desperately.

**MATT'S POV**

We arrive at the District thirty minutes later and we make our way to the first floor, where everyone is waiting for us. The atmosphere is heavy and the tension is palpable.

"Casey, are you ok?" Lindsay comes to me and brings the first aid kit with her.

"I'm in pain, but I think nothing too serious!" I tell her, sitting next to Antonio.

"I'm sorry I left you there…" he tells me, sad.

"It's not your fault, Antonio. You have nothing to do with it!" I say, turning my attention to him.

"I never should have let you alone, I was the real cop there… I'm really sorry, but I had a voicemail about Gabby and other weird message… I need… I needed to go… I'm so sorry…" he explains to me, over and over.

"What happened with Gabby?" I ask him and he explains me everything. I'm freaking out, the love of my life is not safe anymore and I'm the one who put her in danger, accepting this undercover job.

"So, Casey and Dawson you're out of the undercover for a while… We'll try to continue only with Officer Tichenko. We will put her on listening permanently. Small microphones are going to be placed into the club. Halstead and Ruzek you are on the case! As for you two, you go back home and you pay attention on all your actions, and those of your loved ones. Is it clear? Even if you're not going to the Club anymore, Nesbitt is totally on you both now and he can be really dangerous…" Voight explains to the full room.

"I can still work on the case!" Antonio occurs.

"Yes, but from this office and nothing more. I'm not losing another member of my team! But for today, you just go home!" he tells him before leaving the meeting room.

"Well, I guess I will go back home to see how Gabby's doing after all these events… You want to come with me?" I ask him.

"Yes, of course…" he answers me, disappointed to leave, but relieved to go to see his sister.

* * *

_The Apartment_

**GABBY'S POV**

After having made our statements with Voight, with Kelly we return to the apartment, hoping to be able to rest a few moments. Once I have crossed the front door, my whole world falls over. The entire apartment seems to have been broken, completely turned up.

The lounge is upside down: the sofa is returned, curtains are torn away, the computer is exploded on the ground, the books are scattered... With horror and without saying a word, we notice the scene with dismay.

Still without saying a word, but with tears in the eyes and a panting breath, we go to the kitchen and the same scene of horror appears to us: all the dishes are exploded on the ground, the food is everywhere, and the chairs are broken...

The bedrooms and bathrooms are in the same state. The French windows of the lounge are broken, even smashed.

A crisis of panic invades me again, and to calm me I go to the bathroom. While I just wish to splash some water on my face, I discover with horror a word tagged on the mirror just in front of me: "_**Every day he's a bigger threat to you. You're both far too much of a threat." **_I can't stand on my legs anymore and I fell on the ground, screaming with all my strength to attire Kelly's attention. He runs into the bathroom only a few seconds later and once he sees me on the ground and read the message on the mirror, he is just as afraid as me and he can't move anymore. He sits on the ground beside me and takes me in his arms.

"This is… This is just… a nightmare… a pure nightmare…" I tell him, hysterically crying.

"I know… I know." he just answers speechless. He rubs my back and my shoulder, trying to comfort me, but I can tell he's totally panicked too.

"Maybe, we should call Voight again… It's too dangerous to stay here anymore…" I say softly.

"Yeah… I will call him, don't worry." He says, holding back his tears. "Just go to your bedroom and stay here. I'm just popping out, I'll be right back." He tells me and I nod softly.

I sit on the edge of our bed, and I watch our entire whole world's gone topsy-turvy on the ground. I get up and I squatted slowly. I push the glass brightness and other fragments to the ground to get back certain photos among which, one is particularly to us: the photo of the two of us in front of the door of Molly's. One of our first photos together, certainly one of the moments when our feelings for each other became more marked.

Lost in my thoughts by admiring this photo, I feel a presence behind me. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I put my hand on his to thank Kelly for his support and all that he does for me, for us, these last days.

It's at this moment that I understand that this is not Kelly.

With an oversize strength, the hooded man brings me down to the ground, against the glass brightness which pierces my jacket. He strangles me very violently and puts his other hand on my mouth to prevent me from shouting.

"You say a word and you're dead!" he murmurs in my ear, before attaching my ankles and my wrists. He puts an adhesive tape on my mouth and a mask on my eyes. I feel then the presence of another man and they lift me and carry me outside. I try to struggle, but they are too strong.

**SEVERIDE'S POV**

I called Voight from the living room and once the call ended, I walk towards Matt and Gabby's bedroom to not let her alone and to give her the news. I find an empty bedroom, so I go to the bathroom and Gabby's not here either. I start to freak out, and I call her loudly. No answer. I run in the entire apartment by shouting her name. Nothing. No signs of Gabby. No evidences. No indications. I shout. I cry. I collapse in the middle of the lounge, in the middle of fragments.

That's when I hear a key in the front door. Matt and Antonio are in the doorway, not moving. They are in total shock.

Matt approaches me and looks at me, without speaking. Then, I raise the head and look back at him, without speaking either.

"What happened?" Antonio asks coming to us.

I can't answer. I don't know where to start to explain them what just happened in the last half hour.

I'm speechless. All the events are playing in my head:

Voight

Home

Upside Down

Bathroom

Mirror

Voight

Empty.

"SEVERIDE, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?" Antonio starts yelling, shaking me for having a reaction from me.

"I… I'm… Uh… I'm sorry… So sorry…" I just manage to say.

**MATT'S POV**

I have never seen Severide so vulnerable in my entire life. I sit down on the ground next to him, and ask him softly to explain me what has happened to our apartment.

"Kelly, just tell me what happened… This is not your fault…" I simply tell him.

He still doesn't speak. His eyes are still bloodshot and streaming with tears.

"Come on, Kelly… Talk to me… I know you were at the District with…" I start to speak and then the realization hits me. Gabby. GABBY. WHERE IS GABBY.

"Wait, where is Gabby?" I ask him, worried.

He doesn't speak. He just turns his attention to me and looks at me with pity and sadness in his eyes.

I stand up, shaking my head. It can't be what I think. It can't be true.

"WHERE IS GABBY?" I yell again to Severide. "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS. NOW!" I order him, while Antonio is going through the apartment.

"She's… She's not here… She's not here anymore…" Kelly finally speaks.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT HERE?" Antonio yells, losing his calm. He grabs him by the collar and pushes him against the wall. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY SISTER? TALK NOW!" he orders him again.

"I… I… Uh… I don't know… I think… I think… She… she was kidnapped…" he answers, sobbing.

Antonio lets him go and falls to the ground, and I stay here, looking at Severide totally astounded. I sit against the wall; put my legs to my chest and just cry. We're all crying.

* * *

Author's note: So what do you think about this chapter? Next one will be more intense!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Hi people! Thanks again for the reviews! I hope you will love this new chapter, which focuses on finding Gabby back.

I apologize for some grammatical errors or conjugations, I do my best.

Hope you'll enjoy reading this new chapter!

Don't forget to review! I hope we could reach almost the 90 reviews with this chapter.

Gaëlle

* * *

**GABBY'S POV**

A deep pain in the head.

A heavy and stiff body.

A sharp pain in my stomach.

My heart beats faster than usual.

I slowly open my eyes with difficulty. I am lengthened on the ground, my wrists and ankles were attached. I discover little by little a place which is totally unknown to me. The room where I am is cold and wet. I shiver. I am dizzy, but I try to recover in a seated position.

The room is plunged into darkness. I see almost nothing. I distinguish nothing. I'm having troubles in defining the place where I am. I have no idea where I am.

The pain in the head is increasing, my heart accelerates again and I tremble. The panic invades me.

I try to control my breath and to analyze the situation. I try to call in for help, but I have the short of breath. Sounds don't go out of my mouth. The air's getting pretty thin. _Where the hell I am?_

I feel tears amounting in my eyes and my breath to accelerate again before losing slowly consciousness again.

* * *

_The apartment_

**MATT'S POV**

It has been more than two hours since we returned and discovered that Gabby is missing. Antonio has called Voight, who joined us with some members of the Intelligence Unit. They studied places. They questioned us.

Having restored a little order in the kitchen, we are all sat around the table, with a cup of coffee to try to relax us. Voight starts speaking to explain us what he noticed or what he had found: "In the bedroom, in the middle of the fragments of glasses, we found a piece of garment... Probably a jacket. A black jacket." Then, he turns his attention to Kelly, who's sitting next to me with a vacant look. He's the only one of us to have seen Gabby today.

"Was Gabby dressed in black at the time of the kidnapping?" Voight asks him.

"Uh… No… She has changed quickly before going to the Police Station this morning… She was wearing… Uh… A black jean, I guess… I'm sorry I can't remember well…" Kelly simply answers, completely lost.

"When she came at the District this morning, she was wearing a pink shirt and a dark pink jacket…" Jay says, and we all look at him with big and surprised eyes. I try not to think he's Gabby's ex, but I can't help myself. Visibly, he still looks at her a lot to remember her outfit.

"Well, the piece of black jacket is probably one of the kidnappers. It's a first step." Voight says.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!" I yell at Voight, hit the table with my fist not able to stifle my anger in front of him anymore. "YOU PROMISED ME TO PROTECT HER. YOU PROMISED ME SHE WOULDN'T BE IN DANGER IF I WERE GOING UNDERCOVER WITH YOU! YOU PROMISED, VOIGHT! YOU PROMISED… I SHOULD NEVER… NEVER HAVE TRUSTED YOU! YOU'RE A FUCKING BASTARD! THAT'S ALL YOU ARE! YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT HAPPENED TODAY! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE RESPONSIBLE OF IT… DO YOU HEAR ME? IT'S YOUR FAULT! IF ANYTHING… ANYTHING HAPPEN TO HER…" I yell again, with a voice full of anger pointing my finger toward him. "IF ANYTHING HAPPEN TO HER, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO COME TO ME EVER AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME?" I feel tears running on my cheeks.

Antonio catches me by the shoulder and urges me to sit down again: "Matt, that's enough. Calm down… To threaten a sergeant in an apartment filled with policemen is not going to help us get her back, believe in me..." he simply says.

"Matt, you have my words… We'll pursue the investigations and we'll find her." Voight says, looking at me.

"You better…" I tell him, between sobs while he's leaving with his team.

"I will… Antonio stays with Matt and Kelly, I will call you later." Voight says.

"I want to be a part of the investigations!" Antonio replies, starting to get up.

"I don't think it's the best idea, you're too involved in this case…" Voight tells him.

"I don't care; this is my little sister we are talking about. I'm working in this case, whether you like it or not." Antonio says grabbing his jacket. Before closing the door, he turns to me and hugs me: "Don't worry; I'll keep you updated every minute if it's necessary. We'll find her, I promise!" he says to me.

* * *

_Five hours later – Unknown Location_

**GABBY'S POV**

"HELP... Does anybody hear me?" I try to shout, but I'm struggling to speak. My mouth is dry and I have a heavy breathing.

I still sat on the ice-cold ground. It's even darker in the room; the night must have started to fall.

I sob slowly. I continued to call for help, but nobody is answering. I am frozen. I am starved. I am thirsty. I try to put myself up, but with fists and ankles attached, I lost the balance and I fall on the ground, hitting my head again.

I try to open eyes, my eyelids are heavy.

I feel that I am lengthened on something more comfortable that the ground.

I distinguish male voices.

"She has a sacred bump on the head…" one of the men notices, hovering over me.

"What the hell are you doing George?" another man yells.

"It's just… She doesn't deserve all of it… I believe that she is cold, she trembles. There's no point to keep her. Don't you think?" the first man says.

"Come on, you agreed to be a part of the plan! So now, get away from her. She's our best prey to get Matt Casey!" the other man says loudly.

I slowly understand why I am here. It must be connected to the events of the last days, to the case on which Matt and Antonio were worked. It's connected to Stiletto's, to Jack Nesbitt and to the prostitution rings.

I open my eyes and I groan despite myself, the pain is too intense.

"Well, well… Look, who's awake…" the man who must be the boss says. "Gabriela, right?" he asks me.

I'm terrified, so I simply nod at him.

"You're a pretty girl… And well, you have quite a family. I must admit having a brother in the Intelligence Unit and a fiancé as a Lieutenant in a Firehouse is pretty awesome… But, they're not very smart… And not very discrete too…" the man says.

I assume he's Jack Nesbitt. I have never seen him, but I have the feeling it's him. While he's talking to me, I notice the other man, probably George, behind him. He seems to be a good man; I don't know what he is doing here. He looks at me with pity in his eyes.

"What… What do you want from me? Let me go…" I begged them, with tears in the eyes.

They don't answer, he just laughs at me.

"You know, they will kill you when they will find you!" I shout at him with rage.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I was you… Maybe you'll be the one to be killed or him…" he says, showing me a picture of Matt at the club.

* * *

_Two days later – District 21_

**ANTONIO'S POV**

"I think I have found something!" I yell, running to the meeting room. "One of Nesbitt's cell phone has been geolocation-based in an old building in the popular districts. It's worth going to see it, no?" I ask Voight, almost beg him.

"Of course! Halstead, Dawson and Ruzek with me! Let's go!" Voight orders taking his gun and grabbing his bulletproof vest. "Don't forget your equipment, it could be really dangerous! Nesbitt is a professional!" he states, making his way to the cars.

Before joining him in the car, I grab my phone and call Matt.

"Antonio, what's the news?" he asks me.

"We have a lead… We're going to one of those old abandoned buildings near Hunter Boulevard. Met me there!" I just tell him, knowing Voight will not want him with us, but he has every right to be there with us. We are the one who solicited him to help us and now he's going through a hard time because of all of this case. So it's the least we can do for him.

* * *

_Hunter Boulevard_

We arrive at the building twenty minutes later. It's an abandoned building. There is no more door or window visible from the outside. The building is grey and mostly tagged.

A single black car attracts my attention. It's a black car. It's a luxury car registered in the state of New York. _Why a luxury car would be present in a similar place?_

I ask Ruzek to make a research with the license plate. The research comes with the result we were hoping for: the car is registered in the name of Jack Nesbitt.

We equip ourselves, as Matt and Kelly arrive on the spot.

"What the hell are they doing here? " Voight asks me, visibly irritated.

"I called Matt, and I told him that I had a lead. He has the right to know, he has the right to be here!" I answer him in a firm tone.

"Fine, but you two STAY HERE!" he orders them.

"I don't think so!" Matt says. "I want to come, I want to help find my girl!" he shouts to Voight.

"MATT, YOU'RE NOT A COP!" Voight yells, loudly.

"That's not what you meant when you came at me to go undercover for you!" Matt tells him.

"I guess I have no choice… Take a bulletproof vest and YOU STAY BEHIND US! I AM MAKING MYSELF CLEAR?" he asks him, very seriously.

"It's perfectly clear!" Matt answers, putting the vest and hugging Kelly before follows us inside.

We look for Gabby in the various rooms on the two first floors, in vain.

**GABBY'S POV**

George and Jack are having a row about what they have to do or not. They are so much worried by their discussion and their shouts which come from all sides of the room that they don't even realize faces in the hollow of the door behind them.

I feel relieved when I perceive the reassuring face of my older brother and the familiar faces of his partners of the Intelligence Unit. Antonio makes me a small sign of the head to reassure me and tell me that everything is going to be ok.

And, then… I see him. I see Matt. I see my fiancé behind my brother. He has tears in his eyes. I have tears in my eyes. I can't wait to be in his arms again and forever.

That's when my worst nightmare happens. Jack Nesbitt turns around and he has perceived something.

He turns around towards me.

He turns around towards the door again where three armed men advance on him with Matt behind them.

"Well, Matt Casey… Here you are! I knew you were coming to save your girl!" he provokes them, pointing his gun towards them.

"Let her go… Take me at her place!" Matt begs him, and I say no with my head, crying hysterically.

Halstead comes to me by the back door and helps me stand up.

In spite of the shouts of Antonio and Voight, Matt moves forward to Nesbitt with his hands in the air.

I shout, I cry, I try to move forward, but Halstead holds me off with all his strength.

I close my eyes, frightened by the scene which takes place in front of me.

A shot.

Shouts.

A second shot.

* * *

Author's note: Please don't hate me and leave reviews! I will post the 10th chapter when I will reach 90 (or even more!) reviews! And it's already written, so if you want it, you know what you have to do :p


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Hi people! Thanks for playing along with the reviews about the last chapter! I can say you're waiting for this chapter so here's Chapter 10 which could be the last one.

I apologize for some grammatical errors or conjugations, I do my best.

Have a good read!

Don't forget to review!

Gaëlle

* * *

**GABBY'S POV**

I always wanted to believe that this day shall never arrive, or at least, that I had time in front of me to prepare for it. Today, I am there, standing up in front of my closet, to look for the adequate dress to say goodbye to one of the people that I love the most in the whole world.

I look at my dresses one by one, not knowing at all what to wear, until I fall on this famous little black dress: The little black dress which has so many meanings for me; the little black dress which is the sign of some memorable evenings; the little black dress which is a sign of enjoyment and happiness for me, for us. I take the dress in my hands and looks at it. I sit on the edge of the bed and I'm just staring into space, too lost in my dark thoughts. I squeeze the dress very hardly against me and I wonder how we have been able to arrive to a day like today in such a short time.

Even if this dress is the symbol of some of the best moments of my life, I decide to wear it today to honor this man who I love, I loved and I will love all my life. I undress of this pitiful holding which I wear since I just stay home moping around, and leave the bedroom to take a very hot shower to help me relax.

Once I take my shower, I roll up a towel around my breasts and lean on the wash basin. I look in the mirror which is fixed just above.

I have puffy and red eyes due to crying.

I have big rings and bags under the eyes due to the lack of sleep and the black thoughts during nights.

I have a dug face, the appetite having left me since this day.

I don't recognize myself.

I'm afraid of myself.

In a desperate and regrettable act, I punch the mirror. I don't even shout in pain. Everything in me is empty. I feel empty. So empty.

"Everything's ok?" I heard a man's voice asks in the other side of the bathroom's door while knocking on it.

"Yeah… Yeah… I'm fine!" I simply answer between sobs. "I… Uh… I'm just getting ready" I complete not to worry him.

I try to cool off. I take care of my hand quickly and I take long and deep breaths. I put my black and lacy underwear before putting the little black dress and I just watch at myself in the mirror again. I'm really pale, I haven't fixed my hair really well and I'm not wearing any makeup. _What's the purpose?_

"Gabby, are you ready?" the voice's man asks me. "We're going to be late to the funeral!" he remembers me this horrible day.

"No, I'm not ready… I… Uh…" I answer him. "_Not ready for this day at all_!" I then whisper to myself.

"Do you need help with something?" he asks again.

"No, no… I haven't fixed my hair yet… I'm… Uh… I'm coming…" I lie with a little and sad voice.

"Gabby, come on, let me come in!" he begs me, still on the other side of the door.

I go to the door and unlock it, and I face him. He looks at me with sad and worried eyes, but he can't contain his little smile when he sees the dress I'm wearing.

"You've chosen this dress… You always look so magnificent in it…" he tells me, caressing my cheeks and wiping my tears away. "We will get through this day together, I promise!" he whispers before taking me in his strong and comforting arms.

My feelings are mixed. On one side he's always there because he sacrificed himself for him, for me, for us, for our life together, for having a chance to be happy and live the life of our dreams.

But in the other side a part of me has gone forever because of me, because of him, because of us. _Should I be grateful that he saved my life and his life? Should I feel guilty that he died because he just wanted to save me, to save him, to save us?_

Some steps into the room make me escape from these horrible thoughts: "Guys, sorry to interrupt. Are you ready? We need to go!" Kelly says softly. He's wearing a black suit with a touch of white like we said.

I take my black flats, not having the force to walk with big heels, and my white cardigan. The tears are still running on my face, they have never really stopped since **this** day.

He cups my face into his hands and looks at me straight in the eyes: "It will okay. I promise".

* * *

_The Church_

**MATT'S POV**

We arrive at the church one hour later. The church is full; it was a very appreciated and estimated man. His colleagues of the District 21 are present; the members of the Firehouse 51 are also present to show us their support after the events of the last weeks, his friends, our family, and of course his wife and their children...

I never leave Gabby's side; I don't release her hand, even for one second. I want to be there for her, always.

We sit down in the first row, which is reserved for the family of the deceased. The coffin enters the church in the sound of the applauses to pay a last and well deserved tribute to the one who saved our lives, to the one who sacrificed his life for us.

Then this is the time of the rite of the light; during which two close people to the deceased light two wax candles, one on each side of the coffin. Eva and Diego, both dressed in white, get up and light the wax candles in a moment full of emotion. Then, they return into the arms of their mother, who is devastated too.

The ceremony takes place quite in sobriety, and comes the moment of the speech of Gabby. She did not release my hand a single moment during the ceremony and her head is still put on my shoulder. I try to comfort her in the best way I can, but it's not easy for me either. I really appreciated Antonio; he was like a brother for me.

When the Priest announces that's the moment of her speech, I feel Gabby recovering and I feel her frantic. I squeeze her hand hardly in mine and murmur in her ear: "Everything is going to be okay, baby. Just speak with your heart. Don't worry; what you have written is magnificent."

I kiss her on the temple and encourage her to get up with a simple movement of the head. She gets up and leaves my hand at the very last moment, when she doesn't have the choice anymore.

**GABBY'S POV**

In passing, I touch the coffin in which Antonio rests. I go up some stairs which separates me from the writing desk reserved for the speeches and install my paper in front of me. With eyes full of tears, I observe the persons present in the church. They all fix me with a sad look. Numerous tears are visible. Those of my parents break my heart. They lose their son while he tried to save their daughter. Which sad history, which sad reality.

With a trembling voice, I start my eulogy to my big brother.

"_Friends, loved ones and family" _I start to speak, feeling really emotional.

"_It's an honor and a privilege for me to pay tribute today… to a very… to a very, very special person for me and… and uh… for you too… My… My brother… My big brother Antonio." _I say before breaking into tears and searching Matt's eyes for comfort and encouragement. He looks at me with a small smile and brilliant eyes, and nods at me.

"_My name is Gabriela Dawson, best known as Gabby, and I am Tonio's younger sister or his "sis" like he used to say." _I break a little smile, remembering all the time he has called me like this. I take long and deep breaths to be able to continue my speech without interrupting myself every three words.

"_He was remarkable in so many ways. He lived his life to the fullest and touched so many people during his time here with us, as evident by so many of you here today. That being say, I want to thank every single of you for being here today to honor him and support us." _I thank everyone for their presence.

"_As I began to reach out for the right words to express my thoughts about my adorable big brother, I remembered the many valued and meaningful roles that Antonio has played throughout his life._

_First and foremost, I see him as THE family man. He loved his family profoundly and more than anything. He was a devoted son, a devoted father, a devoted brother, a devoted husband and an amazing friend. Looking back, he was always a family man._ _He was a comfort for our parents when they were still living in town. He was so devoted to them that I always felt it was OK to run away from home, yeah… I know, it was one of my specialties." _I say almost laughing and many little smiles across the faces of the audience._ "I always knew he was there watching over them. He was a very respectful and caring man." _I say, tears running down my cheeks. I take a tissue and try to wipe away my tears.

"_Antonio took all of the roles in his life to heart and he strove to honor, support, and guide and most importantly, protects his family. He was at his happiest when he was surrounded by his family and his two beautiful children- even during those inevitable tough times that life has a way of throwing at you…_" I say, looking at Laura and giving her a small smile. "_His devotion to his family was the foundation of his actions - the anchor that defined and shaped his life. He was ALWAYS, ALWAYS here for his family. For me. For his children. For his parents. For his friends and even for mine."_ I smile, looking at the Family from Firehouse 51 and remembering all he has done to help us.

"_As I turn the next page of Tonio's life, I see the friend. He was a good friend to so many people! He could be counted on and depended on always. Whether you needed simple advice, an empathetic ear, a shoulder to lean on, a listener, a pass the time, a sport buddy or the one who gives you his blessing to marry his little sister…_" I say looking at Matt who is really touched but still smiling at me at the mention of our engagement and the way he asks the man of the family. "_He was YOUR man!_" I look at the picture of him smiling.

"_As I look out at the faces in this church, I see many family members and friends and I know that you too will miss the friendship that Antonio brought into your lives. I'm sure you all will remember him in your very own special way._"

"_My brother may have meant something to each and every one of you… personally… he… he… uh… he was my… my guardian angel. As you all know... If... If... Uh... If we are gathered here today... It's because he saved my life..."_ I say, sobbing. "_He sacrificed his life for mine… He… He also saved the life of my fiancé, the life of the man of my life... He sacrificed his life for us… He sacrificed his life so that we can live ours... My guardian angel, I shall be grateful for you FOREVER! I promise you we'll enjoy our lives, we'll enjoy this second chance you gave us._" I cry really hard.

I come to my senses and continue: "_Antonio, my brother, it's very hard to say goodbye so we will just say so-long. The pages of your book will never be closed_, _I can promise you that_."

"_We will remember you through the many people still left behind whose lives you touched so positively. You may not realize it, but you leave an amazing legacy behind, two beautiful, handsome and brilliant children. They are your legacy! Through them you leave this world a better place than when you found it and for that you have to be very proud_." I say, looking at my beautiful niece and nephew in their mother's arms.

"_Antonio, we will miss you, but we will always remember you with respect, admiration and love, always, always, always_!" I finish my speech with this infinity words.

I walk back to the coffin and put a white rose on it. Then, I put my hand on the top and say softly: "_I loved you, I love you and I will always love you._"

As I have held back the tears during the end of the speech, once I'm back on my seat, I just burst into tears in Matt's arms.

* * *

_Graceland Cemetery – Chicago_

**MATT'S POV**

We end the day in the Graceland Cemetery in the family intimacy. I let Gabby collect herself some moments with her family and I join Kelly in the car.

"Wow, that was a really emotional ceremony… Gabby's speech was… Just Wow!" Kelly says as we lean against my truck.

"I know she has spent a lot of time, writing it… I'm really proud of her, but I know that it will be hard… She feels guilty, I feel guilty… It's going to be hard…" I tell him with teary eyes.

"Matt… Look at me. You're NOTHING to be guilty for! We all know the circumstances." He says, putting an arm around my shoulders. "All you have to do is to be strong and be there for Gabby, she truly needs you right now!" he continues.

"I know, man… I know…" I say, looking at him.

Gabby joins us a few minutes later, after having embraced her family. She collapses into my arms and I squeeze her very very hardly and tightly against me. Kelly always has his arm around me and surrounds Gabby with his other one.

* * *

_The Apartment_

Gabby has fallen asleep in the car on our way back. Once arrived at our apartment, I take her in my arms slowly, by watching not to wake her, and carry her up to our bedroom. I lay her down in our bed and I sit beside her. I caress her face and her hair and she slowly wakes up.

"Hey, we're home…" I tell her softly, before kissing her forehead.

"I'm exhausted… My god, Matt, I feel so empty without my brother…" she admits to me, starting to cry again.

I pull her up to my chest and hug her. That's all I can do for now.

"Come on, I will help you undress so that you can sleep…" I tell her. She stands up and I start to unzip this dress. It's not the first time I unzip this dress, but the first time in such circumstances.

"I don't want to wear that dress… Ever again…" she tells me. "And god knows how many meanings it has for me, but I just can't… It used to remember me some amazing memories, but now the last memory I will have is this day, this awful day…" she says, pulling the dress off of her body and climbing in bed in her underwear.

* * *

Author's note: So, what did you think of this chapter? It was really emotional, right? I have to admit I cried a little writing it.

I helped myself with some eulogy models found on the web.

I think that this chapter would make a good end to this story with the reminder of the famous little black dress. What do you think? Tell me if you want this story to continue or if it's a good end. I have other Dawsey story ideas in my mind, just to let you know!


End file.
